Boomerang
by MintMojo
Summary: Terkadang predikat 'bodoh' tidak ditujukan hanya untuk Naruto. [NaruSasu]


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : T**

**•**

**•**

**Boomerang**

**•**

**By: MintMojo**

**•**

**•**

* * *

><p>Suara ketukan yang cukup keras membangunkan pria berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur diatas sofa. Dengan sedikit terhuyung ia berjalan kearah pintu, 'pukul 2 malam...' Batinnya dalam hati. Ia menguap lebar dan merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan, tidak mau terlihat buruk di hadapan sang kekasih.<p>

"Kau pulang cepat hari i–" ia terdiam, menatap kosong kearah sesosok pemuda berwajah kaku dan dingin dihadapannya. 'Parfum...' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Itu bukan urusanmu..." Sahutnya kasar.

Ia kembali terdiam. Menatap kosong kearah punggung pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya memasuki kamar mandi.

Parfum.

Ia tahu bau manis dan segar seperti bunga bercampur dengan buah-buahan itu jelas bukan milik Sasuke. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia mencium bau yang sama berasal dari jas yang dikenakan pria berambut hitam dalam bulan ini.

.

"Aku membelikan tomat untukmu, kuletakan dida–"

"Tidak bisakah kau diam Naruto?!" Potongnya secara tiba-tiba, membuat sang pirang terkejut dan menjatuhkan batang rokoknya keatas lantai. "Kau tidak lihat? aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan?!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Ia bangkit dari atas kursi seraya memungut rokok miliknya. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu diluar hingga kau selesai..." Dengan senyuman lembut ia mengelus kepala sang Uchiha sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar tidur milik mereka berdua.

"Fuuuu..."

Asap putih yang berasal dari mulutnya menguar ke udara. Ia tahu status yang dimiliki Sasuke terkadang mengharuskannya bekerja hingga larut malam. Hanya saja, bukankah sedikit aneh jika Sasuke selalu pulang larut dan masih memiliki pekerjaan yang menumpuk?

"Mungkinkah...?"

Ia tersenyum lirih dan mematikan rokoknya. Ia mencintai Sasuke, dan ia percaya Sasuke tidak akan mengkhianati cintanya. Setidaknya itulah kata-kata yang selalu ia rapalkan berulang kali kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Naruto, bangunlah..."

Dengan berat ia membuka kelopak matanya. Pria berambut hitam yang sedang menatapnya sedari tadi melemparkan sebuah kunci dan berbalik. "Tidak usah menungguku, aku tidak akan pulang malam ini..."

Setelah menyadari jika tertidur semalaman diatas sofa, ia bangkit dan berusaha menahan lengan sang Uchiha. "Apa maksudmu...?" Sedikit kecewa, karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Pria berambut hitam itu menepis tangannya dan menatapnya emosi. "Aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan. Lebih baik jika menyelesaikannya di kantor..." Dengan sedikit tergesa ia mengenakan jas hitam miliknya dan melangkah kearah pintu tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

Naruto terdiam, pupil birunya masih menatap kosong kearah pintu yang menutup perlahan. Kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat, bahkan ia masih tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu mimpi atau nyata.

"Huh...?"

Ia menunduk dan menatap kearah kunci yang tergeletak diatas lantai. Kunci mobil milik Sasuke, atau kunci mobil miliknya yang ia berikan kepada Sasuke sebagai hadiah tahun lalu.

'Jika ia tidak membawa mobilnya, lalu...'

Dengan tergesa ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen dan berlari kearah lift.

"Sasuke–!" Panggilnya dari lobby ketika melihat sang kekasih berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Kunci mobilmu!" teriaknya ketika sang Uchiha menoleh. "Kau tidak memba–" ia terdiam dan menatap shock saat sang Uchiha berbalik menghiraukannya dan masuk kedalam mobil sedan berwarna hitam.

"Sasuke...?"

Ia berlari dan berusaha mengejar, namun usahanya sia-sia saat kedua pupil birunya tidak lagi melihat kemana mobil itu pergi.

Siapa?

Kemana?

Mengapa?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang belum terjawab berputar dikepalanya, dengan napas yang tersengal ia berlari kearah mobil milik Sasuke yang terparkir di basement.

.

_**Click**_

Basement yang cukup gelap mengharuskannya menyalahkan lampu untuk melihat dengan jelas. Tidak ada yang salah, mobil ini masih bagus sama seperti sedia kala.

Lalu mengapa Sasuke tidak memakainya?

"Eh...?" Ia merasakan sebuah benda kecil dibawah kakinya.

Dengan sedikit menunduk dan merogoh bawah jok, jemarinya mendapat kan sebuah benda kecil berwarna hitam berbentuk bulat panjang.

Naruto tidak perlu berpikir dua kali atau membuka untuk melihat isi dari benda kecil berwarna hitam ini, ia sudah tahu jika ini adalah sebuah lipstik.

Pewarna bibir berwarna merah menyala yang hanya dipakai oleh para wanita dan bukan Sasuke.

Senyuman lirih kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan benda yang kini berada di dalam genggaman tangannya.

Apakah mungkin semua imajinasi buruknya selama ini benar? Lalu mengapa? Bukankah ia sudah memberikan seluruh cintanya kepada pemuda Uchiha itu? Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan hingga mencoba mencarinya di tempat yang lain...?

.

"Silahkan menikmati..."

Seorang pelayan menyerahkan secangkir kopi dan cake keatas meja. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Aroma kopi dan cake bercampur. Pahit namun manis.

Ia mencampurkan 2 sachet gula dan mengaduk kopinya. Naruto tahu betul jika ia seharusnya tidak berada disini, di sebuah cafe yang berjarak 300 meter dari apartemen miliknya. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannnya untuk menyelesaikan tumpukan kertas yang saat ini memenuhi meja kerjanya.

"Naruto...?"

Ia menoleh kearah kiri, sesosok pemuda dengan senyum diwajahnya melangkah mendekat.

"Shikamaru...?"

"Tidak biasanya, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya sedang beristirahat..." Sahutnya datar.

Shikamaru meletakan kopi beserta biskuit miliknya keatas meja dan duduk dihadapan Naruto. "Kau terlihat seperti sedang memiliki masalah..."

Ia tertawa dan menyesap kopi miliknya. "Benarkah? Hahaha..." Mencoba menutupi rasa aneh di dada dan perutnya.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "jadi itu semua benar...?"

"Apa maksudmu...?"

Sedikit canggung, ia menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau dan Sasuke? Tidak bersama lagi...?"

"Huh...?" Naruto menatap Shikamaru aneh. "Tidak bersama lagi? Dari mana kau mendapatkan berita seperti itu?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu Sasuke di club, ia menggandeng seorang wanita cantik dan sepertinya memiliki banyak uang..." Katanya.

Naruto kembali terdiam, kini semuanya masuk akal. Sikap Sasuke yang berubah terhadapnya sebulan terakhir ini bukan semata-mata tidak memiliki alasan.

Tetapi apakah semua itu benar?

Mengapa Sasuke melakukan itu?

Beberapa pertanyaan kembali menghantui kepalanya.

"Naruto, aku harus kembali. Sampai jumpa..." Naruto tersadar dan menatap sang pria yang memiliki tataan rambut seperti nanas tengah melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah, baiklah– hati-hati..." Sahutnya.

.

_**Brugh**_

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Pupil birunya sekilas menoleh kearah benda bulat yang menggantung di dinding.

"Pukul 11 malam..." Katanya pelan.

'Aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan. Lebih baik jika menyelesaikannya di kantor...'

Perkataan yang diucapkan Sang Uchiha kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"Banyak pekejaan? Kantor...?"

Sasuke mengatakan untuk tidak menunggunya hari ini, maka Ia berbalik dan memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menghapus semua ingatannya hari ini.

Namun ia tidak bisa.

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulutnya, ia bangkit dari atas kasur dan melangkah menuju lemari yang terletak diujung ruangan. Mengambil sebuah box berwarna oranye yang terletak didasar.

Ia menyungingkan senyuman tipis saat membuka box, sebuah benda berukuran 20cm yang terbuat dari kayu dan biasa dikenal sebagai boomerang. Hadiah yang ia dapatkan dari sang Uchiha tahun lalu. Memori diotaknya kembali mengulang masa-masa indah bersama Sasuke yang kini menghilang.

Ia bangkit dengan membawa boomerang kayu itu ditangannya. Melangkah kearah pintu dan sedikit berlari kecil kearah lift.

Sesosok wanita berambut indigo dan bermata lavender tersenyum kearahnya saat pintu lift terbuka. "Hai..." Sapanya malu-malu.

Naruto tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya. "Hai..."

"M-maafkan aku bisakah kau menunjukan dimana alamat ini?" Ia menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil berwarna putih.

"Ah... kau harus turun dilantai–" ia menekan salah satu tombol dan tersenyum. "Lurus dan kau akan menemukan blok utara..." Katanya ramah.

Sang wanita tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih..." Ucapnya malu-malu. Ia sedikit menunduk dan melihat sebuah boomerang di tangan Naruto. "Kau ingin bermain boomerang?"

Naruto mengangkat boomerang miliknya dan tertawa. "Ya, aku baru saja menemukannya didalam lemari. Kupikir sayang sekali jika aku tidak mengetesnya..." Jelasnya.

_**DING**_

Pintu lift terbuka, sang gadis tahu jika ia harus berpisah dengan Naruto. Dengan sopan ia membungkukan tubuhnya. "Sampai jumpa..." Ucapnya sebelum melangkah keluar lift.

"Sampai jumpa..." Senyum Naruto memudar ketika pintu lift menutup.

Wanita itu memiliki paras cantik, ia bisa saja mendapatkan nomor sang wanita dan mengajaknya untuk makan malam atau sekedar menonton film baru yang sedang tayang di bioskop.

Jika saja ia normal, ia pasti melakukannya.

.

"Fuuuu..." Ia menghembuskan napasnya saat keluar dari dalam lobby, udara yang dingin membuatnya harus merapatkan jaket oranye yang ia kenakan.

Bermain boomerang pukul 11 malam.

"Ha–!"

Ia mengayunkan tangannya dan melempar boomerang cukup jauh. Pupil birunya membuntuti kemana arah boomerang itu pergi hingga kembali padanya.

"Unff–!" Desahnya saat benda kayu itu menghantam sisi kiri perutnya. Ia berdecak malas ketika rasa nyeri mulai menjalar. Ia tidak tahu jika bermain boomerang ternyata cukup sulit.

Namun ia tidak menyerah.

Ia kembali melempar boomerang itu, dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menangkapnya ketika kembali.

"Agh–!"

Kali ini luka di pipinya, ia kembali gagal menangkap boomerang yang berusaha kembali padanya.

Mengapa hanya menangkap boomerang sangat sulit? Bukankah ia terbiasa memainkannya bersama Sasuke dahulu?

Dengan sedikit kesal ia kembali melempar boomerang kayu di tangannya. Pupil matanya tidak lepas memandangi kemana boomerang itu pergi. Namun kali ini ia menghindar, tidak mau terluka dan merasakan rasa sakit lagi di tubuhnya.

Boomerang itu pergi menjauhi tubuhnya kearah belakang dan terjatuh keatas tanah saat berbenturan dengan tembok. Naruto tersenyum puas, ia tidak merasakan sakit lagi ditubuhnya karena tidak bisa menangkap boomerang kayu. Tetapi rasa sakit itu tergantikan dengan rasa kosong dan kecewa karena ia tidak bisa menangkap satu buah boomerang kayu.

Hanya satu buah boomerang kayu.

"Hahahahahaha..." Ia tertawa dan memungut boomerang yang kini terjatuh diatas tanah.

"Naruto kau bodoh sekali..." Ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

Ponsel miliknya berdering tanpa henti, hari ini ia kembali kekantor. Kembali bersama aktifitasnya yang padat dan kertas-kertas dokumen yang menumpuk.

Ia menghela napasnya berat. Ini baru pukul 9 pagi dan ia sudah merasa sangat lelah. Tidak tidur semalaman dan memikirkan sang Uchiha ternyata mampu menguras seluruh energinya.

"Direktur, wajahmu sangat pucat, jika kau merasa lelah seharusnya kau beristirahat dirumah..."

Naruto tersenyum dan menyesap secangkir kopi hangat. Sedikit bersyukur ia memiliki asisten yang mampu mengerti dirinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku akan pulang cepat hari ini. Bisakah kau menggantikanku untuk meeting pukul 4 sore?" Pintanya sopan.

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak harus meminta, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati..." Sahutnya.

Naruto tersenyum dan menyerahkan beberapa dokumen penting kepada sang asisten untuk membawanya saat meeting sore hari.

.

"Huh...?" Sedikit terkejut saat mendapati pintu apartemennya tidak terkunci.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya. Seluruh ruangan sama seperti sedia kala, tidak ada tanda-tanda pencuri atau orang asing didalam apartemennya.

_**BRAAK**_

Ia menoleh, suara itu berasal dari dalam kamarnya. "Sasuke...?"

Jemarinya membuka kenop pintu. "Sasuke kau sudah pu–" pupil birunya membulat sempurna. ia terdiam menatap tidak percaya kearah dua sosok yang kini berada diatas kasurnya.

"Kau tidak mengunci pintunya? Bodoh sekali..." Sang wanita berambut pink bangkit dari atas tubuh sang Uchiha. Dengan santai ia memakai bajunya dihadapan sang pirang.

"Hn..." Sahutnya santai.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya emosi. "S-Sasuke...?"

Pupil hitam itu menatap kearahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengapa kau mengangguku...?" Sang Uchiha memejamkan matanya saat Naruto mendekat dan melayangkan tangannya.

_**PLAAK**_

Sasuke membuka matanya. Bukankah tadi Naruto akan memukulnya? Namun mengapa ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali?

"Apa masalahmu...?!" Teriak sang gadis berambut pink.

Sang Uchiha menoleh kearah samping. Menatap sang gadis yang kini tengah memegangi pipi kanannya yang memerah. Wajahnya terlihat kaget, ia hampir menangis namun berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Pergilah..." Naruto berbalik dan membuka pintu.

Tubuh kecil sang gadis bergetar. Ia segera merapikan bajunya dan menghampiri Naruto. "Kekasihmu bermain dengan seluruh wanita di bar sebulan terakhir ini dan kau tetap bersamanya...?" Desisnya.

"Aku tahu Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu padaku nona, sebaiknya kau segera meninggalkan apartemenku. Bau tubuhmu yang bercampur dengan keringat dan sperma membuatku mual, aku tidak terbiasa dengan bau mahluk rendahan sepertimu..."

Air asin itu menetes membasahi pipinya. "Dasar brengsek...!" Teriaknya seraya menyeka air yang berada di sudut matanya sebelum berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Mengapa...?"

Naruto menoleh dan menatap kosong kearah pria di sampingnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak memukulku...?!"

Jemarinya menyentuh lembut wajah sang Uchiha. "Karena aku tahu, kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu padaku..." Ia mengecup lembut bibir sang Uchiha. "Kenakan pakaianmu, aku ingin kau ikut denganku..." Bisiknya.

.

_**Swooooooossshh**_

Angin yang cukup besar menerpa wajahnya tampannya. Ia bisa mencium bau khas dari dedaunan di taman ini.

"Mengapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan membawanya kesebuah kursi taman yang terletak dibawah sebuah pohon besar. "Kau ingat tempat ini...?"

"Hn..."

Naruto tersenyum, memori di otaknya kembali memutar ingatan dimana ia mengatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke di taman ini.

"Sasuke..." Panggilnya. "Aku menemukan boomerang pemberianmu ini kemarin malam..." Ia menunjukan sebuah boomerang kayu di genggaman tangannya. "Tetapi–" ia bangkit dari atas kursi taman. "Aku sudah tidak bisa menangkapnya lagi..."

"Ha–!" Ia melempar boomerang itu dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Pupil birunya kembali membuntuti kemana arah boomerang itu pergi.

_**Taakkk**_

"Ahh–!" Boomerang itu menghantam dahi Naruto cukup keras. Darah segar terlihat menetes dari luka sayatan karena boomerang miliknya.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Dengan panik ia mendekat dan menyentuh luka di dahi Naruto. "Jika kau lupa bagaimana cara bermain boomerang, seharusnya kau menghindar dan tidak membuat dirimu terluka seperti ini!"

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku sudah tidak bisa menangkap boomerang seperti dulu..." Ia terdiam dan menatap lirih kearah Sasuke. "Aku tidak peduli berapa luka dan rasa sakit yang harus kudapatkan untuk mendapatkan kau kembali ke pelukanku. karena jika menghindar, kau tidak akan kembali padaku..."

"Kau itu memang bodoh Naruto..." Ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. "Kau tidak seharusnya menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupmu bersamaku..."

Ia mengertakan giginya. "Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu tersadar Naruto?!"

"Di luar sana, masih banyak wanita cantik yang menginginkanmu! Mengapa kau memilihku...?!" Ia menundukan wajahnya. "Aku tidak ingin kau memilihku Naruto! Semakin lama aku menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu, aku tersadar akan semakin sulit bagiku untuk hidup tanpamu..."

"Sasuke...?"

"Jika suatu saat nanti kau meninggalkanku untuk seorang wanita, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku?" Sasuke bisa merasakan pipinya hangat oleh cairan yang menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Karena itu, sebelum semua itu terjadi aku harus membuatmu membenciku dan mengakhiri hubungan ini..."

Naruto menarik lengannya dan membawanya dalam dekapan erat. "Lihatlah siapa yang sebenarnya bodoh disini..."

"Aku memilihmu karena aku menginginkanmu untuk menemaniku di seluruh sisa hidupku. tidak peduli dengan wanita cantik diluar sana, karena aku mencintaimu Sasuke..."

Pupil hitam itu membulat sempurna. Apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini? Naruto mencintainya, mengapa ia meragukan cinta yang diberikan Naruto hanya untuknya?

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sang pirang. " Kau benar, mungkin aku yang bodoh..." Membiarkan air matanya menetes dan membasahi baju berwarna oranye. "Naruto..." Panggilnya.

"Hm...?"

Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar ia berbisik. "Maafkan aku..." Ia terdiam sesaat. "Happy birthday Naruto..." Lanjutnya lagi

Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat wajah sang Uchiha. Wajah tampan itu memerah dan terpenuhi oleh air mata. "Dasar bodoh, aku sudah memaafkanmu sebelum kau meminta maaf..."

Ia menarik wajah Sasuke dan membawanya kedalam ciuman hangat.

Hadiah di tahun ini mungkin sedikit pahit dan menyakitkan diawal, namun berakhir dengan manis dan sebuah kebahagiaan yang hanya dimiliki olehnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Birthday Uzumaki Naruto!**_

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Telat satu hari karena otak pentium satu saya baru inget Naruto ulang tahun pas tanggal 10 oct jam 11 malam hanya sisa satu jam alskdkdhskssksjsh (T_T)<strong>


End file.
